


The Facts

by CaptainAmericaontheTardis



Series: Asexual Awareness Week [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Asexual Awareness Week, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmericaontheTardis/pseuds/CaptainAmericaontheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney survive another life threatening situation and go to their quarters to celebrate but Rodney finds out something very interesting about John Sheppard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Facts

It had been one of _Those_ missions, you know the ones that start off with an easy and clear directive but then turned out to be the next fight for survival. A simple plan and then something gets screwed up and they’re taken hostage or tortured or pushed into some crazy ass situation that is unwinnable. However, by some miracle or by simply running faster than the bad guys, John Sheppard and his team ended up making (Barely) back to Atlantis, bleeding and reevaluating their life choices once again. 

Once back through the StarGate, they were put through the same grueling routine as they were pushed in a haze into the medical lab, just enough time to clean up their wounds, and then back to the main room to briefing and then a short scolding by Weir before they were let go for the night. Which is where John and Rodney were coming from, walking quickly through the hallway in an adrenaline fueled rush. They were headed to John’s quarters and, apparently, Rodney wasn’t leaving him not that John minded as they sped through the hall. Rodney had been talking incessantly since they had survived the mission and he continued to do so in an almost panicked voice, he was bumping into John after every word, nearly grabbing his hand a few times. 

They both seemed on edge and jumpy as they walked but stopped calmly outside of John’s door, Rodney fidgeted behind him, rocking on the balls of his feet and mumbling lightly to himself. The door came open and the both of them practically fell through in a sudden moment of release and before the door could shut again, Rodney was kissing John in a flurry of movement. 

John kissed back desperately and they both ran their hands over the other’s well and alive bodies in no particular order, just a hazy blur of kissing and moaning with John backed against the wall and Rodney nearly on top of him. They spoke frantically between wet and rough kisses, 

“I’m so—“

John cupped Rodney’s head and kissed his jaw, interrupting the scientist mid speech as Mckay took a quick intake of breath, 

“Glad we’re alive---“

John laughed, finally seeming to calm down, letting his head fall on Rodney’s shoulder, breathless but happy. 

“Yeah, me too.”

John laughed lightly on Rodney’s shoulder as they leaned against the wall heavily and breathed, Rodney pulled away from John and kissed him with a mischievous smile before dropping down to his knees in front of John. The taller man looked around in a moment of confusion until Rodney unzipped his pants and then Johns face lit up with recognition. His breath caught and he dropped down to Rodney’s level, while the other man looked on curiously. John zipped up his pants and rubbed Rodney’s shoulder, 

“Hey, um… You know, I don’t usually go for, well, sex. I just generally skip that part of the make out session, if you know what I mean?”

John spoke apologetically to Rodney who looked like something just went wrong in his programming and his eyes glanced around in apparent confusion.

“Oh, I just—I just thought---“

“I know what you were thinking Rodney, and it’s really sweet. I feel kinda bad, but you know, we just made it out alive and I want to be with you, I just don’t really crave _That_ , you know…?”

John patted Rodney’s shoulder and smiled, attempting to lighten the slightly awkward mood, he stood up and headed for a drink, pouring two glasses and holding them out. Rodney simply followed the other man, scooting in a circle on his knees, looking up with his mouth slightly open, thinking hard. 

“Wait, so have you ever had sex?”

He sounded legitimately curious and John shrugged his shoulders, putting Rodney’s drink on the table and taking a sip of his own glass. 

“I’ve had sex, but it wasn’t really for me, I just did it for the other person, you know? I’m kind of indifferent about the whole thing, always have been.”

He took another sip before adding, 

“And it’s really not how I connect or feel close to the people I care about.”

“Oh…”

Rodney mouthed with a smile before his brow furrowed and he continued to look slightly confused. 

“I hope that’s okay, you know, with you?”

Rodney nodded absently, 

“Yeah, yeah, it’s cool, I just hhmm…”

He trailed off until John reached down and grabbed his arm, pulling him off the floor, then they continued with the rest of their night (Which didn’t last long because they were both exhausted) without another mention. 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….............................................................................

John thought that the matter was over, at least for a while until he went into his quarters the next evening. He hadn’t seen Rodney all day, but that wasn’t terribly unusual since the scientist was generally busy something or rather. He opened the door to find Rodney standing at attention in front of him, holding back a smile and jumping slighting on his heels. John looked at him with a raised eyebrow. 

“Hello, Honey, I’m home?”

Rodney walked away quickly, revealing a little table set up, candle, food, champagne, the works, this was a little bit odd, even for Rodney. John took a slow step inside and the scientist put his hands behind his back with his head up. 

“So, I did some research ---after feeling like a complete dumbass last night--- And! Anyway, I know understand that Asexuality is, itself, a sexual orientation. An orientation that does not actually experience sexual attraction, they can have a sex drive but it never actually translate into a desire to have sex but—Sometimes it doesn’t… never mind, there’s a ton of variations that a person can fit into, which I’m sure, you know. On the Kinsley scale of sexual orientation there is a separate category, or the “X” category, exclusively for those who don’t experience sexual attraction. He ended up labeling 1.5% of adult males as asexual and it varies, usually from 1.05% to 2%. You know, so it’s cool, you’re cool, we’re cool. I just didn’t want you to think that I was erasing your orientation or whatever or that I was offended or something. And there’s A LOT more to it but I won’t get into it.”

He took a long breath after speaking for so long without any and John put a hand over his mouth, his eyes were wide and amused. 

“Oh! And also, 33.57% of asexual have self-esteem issues, so I’m here for that—as well…” 

He waited for a response and John looked at him up and down with a grin, 

“You did a lot more research than I ever did, Rodney.”

He laughed, 

“Seriously, that’s awesome! And it means a lot to me that you did this, I was--- Kinda worried about your reaction--- Not a lot, mind you, but a little bit.”

Rodney broke into a grin and started bouncing back and forth on his feet again, looking at the taller man expectantly.

“Aaand…”

John smirked, 

“I’m very impressed.”

He laughed again and pulled the scientist in for a long kiss before they enjoyed a free evening together.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the facts about asexuality from this website: http://www.sundance.tv/blog/2009/04/10-things-you-probably-didnt-know-about-asexuality-tue-apr-7-12pm


End file.
